me and you
by iloveyou123
Summary: In which I wrote a lot of pairings. Not all. But, you know, an amount. / "Though," Jade adds, "You do have great arm muscles." She stares at him seriously. "Utilize them."


In which I try and write every pairing, ever. Or, well, a lot of them. / "Though," Jade adds, "You do have fucking great arm muscles." She stares at him seriously. "Utilize them."

;;

A/N: DEDICATED TO BREA. because there is cat/andre, and jade taking her shirt off. also, Jandre! And also, dedicated to Ava, because there is Trina/Robbie in here, just for you, homegirl. And Jade/Cat! ALSO: 123773? or something? :)

* * *

_prettier and younger (but not any better off)_

* * *

;;

Cat/Andre.

;;

Cat likes to wake him up by singing random songs in his ear and jumping on his bed. His grandmother always lets her in; she trusts Cat because once the girl explains to her how to work her computer. She promptly forgot how, but that was kind of a good thing, since Cat doesn't know anything at all about computers and would have killed his grandma from electrocution.

He drives her to school. He gets used to the fact she drinks slushees for breakfast, and actually starts buying them along with her. His favourite flavour is cherry, hers is grape, which he thinks sucks, and he tells her. She just giggles and ignores him; ice staining her lips purple.

Soon he accepts hearing Top 40 songs in his ear in the morning. After a few months, he sings along. If his voice is scratchy, or off key, Cat never says anything.

* * *

;;

Jade/Andre.

;;

In one of the three break ups Beck and Jade have, Jade decides to try Andre on for size. She says, almost offensively, "Maybe I'll go black and never go back."

Which would be weird for anyone else to say, but it's Jade, and she's hot. So they make out in the janitor's closet once when they're supposed to be in class.

He can't help but think it's all a bit cliche, but then again, he's never been that pessimistic.

Jade pulls back in the middle of it, when his hands are on her hips, and her fingers are skimming over his stomach.

"Well," She sighs. "This sucks."

He feels like he should take that in a bad way, he doesn't. He's always liked her no bullshit thing.

"Yep," He agrees. She pulls the straps of her tank top up.

"Though," Jade adds, before she slips out the door (_you come out five minutes behind me, dreads, you got that?_), "You have fucking great arm muscles."

She stares at him seriously. "Utilize them. Trust me."

He just nods. There's… not really anything else to say.

* * *

;;

Beck/Andre.

;;

So, Beck and Andre get stuck in a closet because of the stupid game, Seven Minutes in Heaven, and Beck decides he will never, ever go to a party at Cat's again.

Andre glares at him. "I seriously fucking hate you sometimes, dude."

Beck nods. "Yeah," He says, "I know."

There's a pause. "We could… kiss on the cheek?" Beck suggests.

Andre laughs for about two minutes straight, then says, completely dead pan,

"No."

But they do, anyway, because there are like.. rules, and shit, and it's awkward and weird and minutes later Beck can still feel Andre's breath on his skin. Which is creepy, and uncomfortable.

(And no. They do NOT talk about it.)

* * *

;;

Tori/Andre.

;;

"I sort of love you," Tori says, smiling up at Andre. They're sitting on his couch, with his arm wrapped around her, watching DVDs of Full House that Beck bought him for his birthday. She smells good, like green apples and sugar, and her fingernails are painted bright blue.

"Well, awesome," He says, laughing, "Because I sort of love you, too."

And Tori kisses him, and their mouths meet halfway and she tastes like coffee and cherries, and Andre can imagine the rest of his life being totally like this; forever and ever without end.

* * *

;;

Jade/Tori.

;;

The third day that Tori is at Hollywood Arts, Jade pushes her up against the lockers. Her fingers are digging into her shoulders, and she knows there will be bruises there tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks, breathless, for no reason at all. Jade smells like perfume and coffee and her nails are pressing crescent shaped scars into her arms. Tori sees the blood fill up. It will stain her hands, Tori thinks.

Jade presses her mouth to hers. It's short, and sweet, unexpectedly, and something bursts open inside Tori- Jade's lipgloss tastes like cherries, and her tongue sweeps across her lower lip.

She pulls back. There's a moment where Tori just looks at her. Her eyelashes are long, and her skin looks smooth.

"Jade," Tori says slowly, stupidly. "Jade." She says again.

"I just wanted to see," Jade interrupts her, "I just wanted to see what was so loveable about you."

Jade uncurls her hands from around Tori's arms.

She doesn't turn to look at her when she goes.

* * *

;;

Cat/Robbie.

;;

He still remembers the first time he saw Cat Valentine, when he was thirteen.

Cat, with her long red hair that stood out. Robbie spent the whole day looking at her, sneaking glances over at her. There was some thrill that rushed through him, every time he looked over at Cat, and there was the slightest chance Cat could look back at him.

He still feels that way now.

(Some days, Cat holds his hand underneath their desks, he thinks maybe he could do this for always.)

* * *

;;

Tori/Cat.

;;

Sometimes they fall asleep together, legs and arms tangling, twisting around each other. Tori wakes up to find Cat, sprawled out across her, her fingers intertwined with Tori's own.

She leans over, brushes her lips against her shoulder, whispers,

_i like you. i like you. i like you._

Or maybe she just thinks it.

* * *

;;

Jade/Beck.

;;

"What. Is. That."

"What?"

"Don't act innocent with me, idiot. What the fuck is in your hand?"

"Nice words, Jadelyn."

"Tell me,_ Aladdin_."

"It's a spider!"

"Why the _fuck _are you excited about that?"

"Well, you didn't have to run away to the other side of the room. That doesn't make me feel good. Or little Ploxy."

"Ploxy? What?"

"I named him. He can be our pet!"

"No."

"Jade…"

"No!"

"Now you're just hurting his feelings. Apologize to Ploxy."

"Why am I still dating you, again?"

"Because you love me."

"Eh."

"Jade West! Ploxy and I are very offended."

"Mhm. Don't care."

"You should kiss him to make it up to him."

"You want me to kiss the spider? What kind of weird-ass kink is that?"

"How rude. If I knew where his ears were, I would cover them."

"Don't quote Full House to me, loser."

"Full House is a classy, intelligent sho- Nope. You will not rile me up. And fine.. how about you kiss me instead?"

"Put down the spider."

"Maaaybeee."

"Then, no."

"If I do, you'll kiss me and let me get a cage for Ploxy?"

"Whatever. Get your hand up my shirt."

"So bossy."

"Oh, before you do that, make me a waffle."

"What? Jade! No! … Um, you took your shirt off."

"I did."

"So. What do you want on your waffle?"

* * *

;;

Cat/Beck.

;;

They fuck when the world is ending. Everyone's gone, and the government laughs at them as the sky melts around the city and global warming chuckles.

No time like the present, right?

("Do you miss her?" Cat asks, big eyes looking at him from on her knees.

"Shut the fuck up, Cat," He says with a sigh, and she goes back to purring against his thigh, tongue trailing up up up.)

She kisses him first.

(The news says- _keep hope, keep hope, keep hope. _

Beck throws the remote against the wall. It breaks into little pieces, he gets drunk off scotch that used to be locked up in a cabinet.)

Cat's still smiling.

Oh well. He's always liked her lips.

* * *

;;

Tori/Beck.

;;

She thinks, sometimes, he's her prince charming.

Or, she wants to think, anyway. But deep down, she knows, she _knows, _it's not true, that he loves Jade, that he'll always love Jade, Jade with the pretty eyes and the darkness in her soul-

But when she kissed him, she tasted glitter and sunlight and stars, on the tip of her tongue, and his hand was on her back like he was steadying her, tying her to him.

(Like gravity. Bringing her back down to Earth.)

Sometimes, she thinks he could love her.

* * *

;;

Trina/Andre.

;;_  
_

He should feel bad he's making out with Trina Vega.

But he's just a replacement for her, and she's just a replacement for him (for the pretty pretty girl who loves Beck instead of him, who wouldn't?), and her lips are full and glossy and her fingers slip under the waist of his jeans, and dance around the edges.

She tastes like cigarette smoke and golden champagne and broken hearts, or maybe that part's just him.

Trina doesn't say anything when he moans Tori's name, though, honestly, he doesn't know if she hears.

She's always been a little self-centered.

* * *

;;

Trina/Robbie.

;;

Here's the thing- Trina Vega isn't stupid. (Obviously.)

She knows, when she sees Robbie for the first time, when their eyes meet and the world just stops fucking turning, or something, she knows he's not going to be someone she can just forget.

He likes her, and he's not that bad of a kisser, and he's cute enough that she could be seen with him but not cute enough so that she'll have to be _worried _or anything, like poor Jackie (Jade?) with that Oliver kid.

And then he asks her out on a date, and buys her her favourite flavour of ice cream without her even having to tell him what it is. And he treats her like how Trina Fucking (yes, capitalized, duh) Vega deserves to be treated.

(And when she kisses him a second time, he tastes like mint chocolate chip, and it's really, really, not terrible. At all.)

* * *

;;

Robbie/Beck.

;;

When Robbie told Beck he was gay, Beck almost choked on his Dr. Pepper.

_"What?"_

They were sitting around outside. Beck had a random book next to him in case any teachers walked by. It was always better to look like you were learning, Beck told him seriously, teachers liked that.

Robbie just nodded. "Yep. Didn't know if you knew already or not, but I- um, just thought I should tell you."

It feels awkward. He's kind of regretting saying anything, until Beck nods.

"Oh. Okay then. Cool, dude."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's kinda out of the blue, but. Whatever."

Robbie thought that was the end of it. He smiled nervously at Beck, and Beck raised an eyebrow.

And then- he was kissing him.

Robbie pulled back quickly. "Wha- what!"

Beck grinned at him. "Dude. Did you like that?"

He waved his arms around frantically. "Um- I don't know! Sure. It was nice. But- why?"

"Just making sure you were gay." Beck said matter of factly. "Cause, like, I'm a fucking stud, dude. If you didn't like that, you're straight."

Beck got up, and pulled Robbie to his feet. "Come on, Robbie. Let's go to Sikowitz's. Unless you have to go to ballet again, or something? Whoa. Wait. I should have called the gay thing a while ago."

"Thanks, Beck," he said sarcastically, but allowed himself to be dragged, anyway.

* * *

;;

Jade/Cat.

;;

It's a Thursday the first time it happens, and Jade can't remember the month or hour or minute or anything, but she knows she has Cat, pretty sweet innocent little Cat, pressed up against a wall, as she grips her shoulders hard enough to bruise, fingernails digging into her paleghostwhite arms, leaving blood red imprints.

The first time she kisses Cat, it's a Thursday. And she says, quietly and angrily, "Don't say anything," and Cat nods with her widebiginnocent eyes, and Jade smooths her fingers over cream skin, fingers tracing over strawberry red lips.

(_It'll be our secret, okay?_)

Once, Cat asks her-

"Do I love you?"

She says it dreamily and Jade isn't sure what to say, just glares at her,

"I don't know," Words sharp like glass. "You don't fucking know what love is, okay?" She snaps. And then she presses her lips to Cat's to keep the words inside.

(Cat, with the sunshine streaming out of her soul, Cat with the bright eyes and bright smiles and soft fingers, drifting.)

Jade kisses her neck, grips her hip.

"Dumb bitch," She murmurs into her skin, "You'll be fine."

(Jade drives away from Cat's house in the mornings after the dirtyterriblerotten nights, and she watches her in the mirror until the girl is just a spot against the red brick house.

She turns her eyes on the road.)

* * *

fin.


End file.
